Willard, Wigs, and Snogging
by Harryett
Summary: Entrys from Lily Evan's diary. All her crazy adventures from her friends little, bunnie kissing, sister to stealing the Sex God's attention...
1. Radish Project

New Story: Willard, Wigs, and Snogging (what else is there to say?)  
  
By: Harryett  
  
Entry 1: Radish Project  
  
The Diary of Lily Evans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the 2 characters: Unique and Trinity. The plot is from the book, Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging if you've never read that, you should! It's the best book ever…it's like by Louise something or other, and it's of the series…The confessions of Georgia Nickleson. The sequel to it is On the Bright Side, I'm Now the Girlfriend of the Sex God they are ridiculously hilarious! You'll be cracking up out loud! I swear! I couldn't put the book down, plus the titles are extremely funny…and they have BRITISH word/ slang dictionaries in the back of them…w/ Wet, Prat, Stroppy, Nervy B, Snogging, Thongs(if you don't know what that is…ok?!)…those are just some of them…OH READ IT YOU SHOULD!  
  
In my dorm  
  
8:16 in the morning  
  
I have nothing to do and I have officially decided that I have no friends. If I did have friends, wouldn't you think they would've called by now? It's been what? A week since Trinity has made an effort to talk to me. It's like she tries to ignore me when we sleep, go to classes, and eat in the same building every single day. Willard attacked me today and woke me up from my wonderful dream of some hot guy. Why do you never actually see distinct features of the people in your dreams? But I swear this guy was the hottest thing alive. Well, what do you know? Trinity just walked in. I swear she can read my mind or something. Gosh, she has impeccable timing.  
  
8:30 same day  
  
Trinity saw this really hot guy down at Hogsmeade the other day in a small family grocery store type shop. We are raking up a plan for me and Unique to see him. So far this is what's going to happen in the plan, Trinity goes in and asks for some radishes because her mum forgot to pick them up earlier that week or something, and she was being a good daughter and picking them up for her. Then, Unique and I come down the street and see her in the store, so we come in. Somewhere here we find out what school he goes to. It sounds pretty full proof to me. What am I going to wear today, oh yeah, I have to wear the Hogwart's robes, lucky me!  
  
7:46 night  
  
The plan is now called, the Radish Project. Why do they die oranges orange, and why in the world are they called oranges any ways? If they are originally green why didn't they just call them Greens and not waste their time dying the stupid oranges orange? I'm not having a stroppy! Don't worry. "Want a green?" I guess that doesn't have such a nice ring to it. Well, you can't really say that, "Would you like an orange?" has any particularly fascinating ring to it either. We are carrying out the Radish Project on Saturday, and today is Wednesday.  
  
9:59 in bed  
  
Trying to fall asleep  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me tonight! I just can't seem to fall asleep. I'm tired and yawn every other minute, but I just can't sleep. Maybe it has something to do with the Radish Project! I dunno! Today, in Transfiguration, when McGonnagal(sp?), or the sergeant, noticed me, Unique, and Trinity had our bandannas wrapped around our arms, which were conveniently underneath our robes, she gave us suspicious looks the whole time. They have the stupidest dress codes. It's pathetic making the girls wear the bandannas of the house color. It is just a pain. Well, it makes fun with my time, trying to figure out how to not have to wear it on my head or neck and annoying sergeant. Trinity is so happy she bounces off all the walls, for that guy at the store. Well, gotta try to at least sleep.  
  
  
  
10:07 Snore!  
  
I was on the brink of sleeping when, from out of the blue, Willard pounces on my stomach knocking the wind out of me. I was sitting up trying to get air filled back in my lungs again for 3 minutes. That stupid cat! I swear it hallucinates and thinks it's a lion attacking it's prey and going through the African savannah or something. That's probably why no one would by it from the pet store. Ha! Lucky me got landed with it because I felt bad for it. Ugghhh! I'm never going to get any sleep!  
  
So…whatcha think?? Review puh-leeeez!?!? Thanks a bunch! CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism welcome! And any helpful hints…I know I will NEVER get better at writing if no one tells me what to do better so…help? 


	2. Meet Willard

Willard, Wigs, and Snogging  
By: Harryett  
Entry 2  
  
7:48 Thursday morning  
I'm patiently waiting for Makayla, who has to take 15 minutes to make her makeup perfect, to get ready, so we can get down to breakfast sometime today. Last night I got so fed up with not being able to sleep that I went down to the common room to read a book. When I started reading, The Outsiders, I heard noises. It was probably someone sneaking out with their girlfriend. I didn't make anything of it, but I wander who it was. Finally, I guess I fell asleep. I'm extremely lucky that in my second year I had stumbled upon a potion that makes you full of energy, as if you've slept the whole night. It took me a long, grueling week, but I managed to make enough of the potion to last me through Hogwarts, or even longer if I use it sparingly. Being the brilliant person that I am, I used it on myself before I took my shower this morning, and now I feel like running a marathon. I got to go, Makayla's finally ready.  
  
8:16 At breakfast  
I couldn't hold it in any longer. When I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Alan Pastheve walked by me and checked me out and said, "Looking good, Phu Phu!" I hate it when he calls me that. It's not my fault I was born with red hair. That stupid nickname…in first year on the train, he happened to stumble upon a certain girl with red hair. Her hair, he fathomed, looked like a carrot. From that he came to bunnies eat carrots. Don't ask me how, but some way he got that Little Bunny Phu Phu is a bunny, but some times he calls me Phi Phi. Ugh! Guys!  
  
5:11 sitting in common room waiting till Din Din  
Willard is going berserk. He's pouncing everywhere I have a feathery quill in my hand, and when I put the pen over the couch he hops after it flying over and falling to the ground with a thump. Now, the lion is biting/ attacking a strap from my bag. In transfig today, McGonagall had us transfigure the desks into cows. It was quite funny when Artimus Antleworth, who grew up on a farm, started milking his cow. Still waiting for Saturday to see the 'hottest kid alive' as Trinity would put it. Oh crap! Willard just hopped off after someone's poor rat! If it knows what's good for it, it should run like mad!  
  
9:24 room just took shower  
I'm pondering myself at the moment. I have so many problems and worries. Tomorrow, I have resolved, I will be happy-go-lucky and not give a care in the world to anything. I'll go with the flow! That sounds spiffy! Awe, Willard is purring. Ahh! He just decided to attack my quill, and my arm must have been an extra, added bonus. Ouch! 


	3. Stop Staring...puh-leez?

Willard, Wigs, and Snogging  
By: Harryett  
Entry 3  
  
Disclaimer: Lily and the whole Hogwarts theme is J.K. Rowling's and the plot and stuff is some lady's not mine…her name is Louise I think…she owns the books…Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging and On the Bright Side, I'm now the Girlfriend of the Sex God…I encourage you all to read them! They are the best books!!!  
  
A/N: Hey how am I doing?? Is it up fast enough?? Ok…read on…::as I sweep open the curtain and move out of your way::  
  
9:07 Potions class  
I'm so bored! Professor Grump, our potions professor, quite funny name, I think at least. Well, he just drones on and on and on… Jarad Allari is staring at me. It's extremely obvious. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole class knows he's staring. My goodness! I'd go out with him if he didn't scare me so. He's always sending me love notes and goodies by owl. He's incredibly obsessed, and with me! I feel like saying something to lighten the class a bit, and I fell really bad that he's fallen and hard for me, Lily Evans.  
  
10:37 In the Hall  
I guess it would be the second part of the Potions class. I wouldn't exactly know. It was hilarious though! Oh, did everyone have a hoot. I thought I was going to die laughing. I was feeling in the mood for funniness, so to surprise everyone, especially Jarad, I screamed, "Stop staring and pay attention. Get over me, I'm not that gorgeous," and smiled my best smile, if I do say so myself. I swear I was grinning ear to ear. On with the event, his face lit up and he turned red, and he pronounced, "But you are Lily, sweet!" I was shocked, but to ruin it, the professor wasn't to happy and sent us both out to the hall, while the class was in hysterics. And that's where I am now, in the hall.  
  
5:20 Common room, on comfy couch  
MMMM mmmm mmmm! Squishy, soft couch! Loverly! There was one of those awkward silences in the hall. I was waiting for him to say something or even stare at me, but he didn't he just looked away the whole time. His brown hair and mocha brown eyes raced through my mind for a while. He's kinda cute when I actually took a long look at him. Well, tomorrow is the day to put the Radish Project into action. I can't wait. All the anticipation that has been building up is going to blow up inside me soon.  
  
8:53 In bed  
THE SOONER I GO TO BED, THE SOONER SATURDAY WILL COME!  
  
9:14 In bed  
Yelling at myself out loud, "Go to bed you big, pratty oaf! You need your sleep!" then all my room mates yelled, "Shut up Lily and go to sleep. Stop talking to yourself!" I was pretty embarrassed, they probably all think I'm insane! Well, it's better for them to think I'm insane then for me to say something and confirm it! Well, ta ta! Going, I hope, to sleep! SANDMAN PLEEEEEEZ COME SOON!  
  
A/N: I have an idea for you…REVIEW! It's a great idea! Yeppers! 


	4. Complete Eye-Candy

Willard, Wigs, and Snogging  
By: Harryett  
Entry 4  
  
7:21 Bed, just woke up  
I'm going to die with happiness, for it's finally the day we've all been waiting for. Saturday! Yippee! I'm going to jump on Trinity and wake her up. I can't wait, but to bad everyone can go since it's a Hogsmeade weekend. I didn't want Trisha to tag along. She's so annoying at times.  
  
8:46 About to go down to breakfast  
Fast is the important word there. Fast! Cha cha cha cha cha CHA! Which shoes should I wear? The green ones, black high-heeled ones, my strapped school ones, or my sneakers? I guess it's Eeny's decision. , meany, miny mo…strapped school shoes I guess. La la la! I want to meet this guy! Gotasta go! Bi bi!  
  
6:11 Just back from dinner  
AAAAAAh, it was great! Except it didn't go exactly how we planned, but it worked out just the same. We all got ice cream first before we entered the shop, so we could go over the plan one last time. Yummy grasshopper ice cream. Then, Trinity walked into the shop, while me, Genesis, and, unfortunately, Trisha waited outside. About five minutes went passed till we pretended to stroll by, I looked into the shop, looked away, and took a double-take. I made a girlish squeal and we entered and rushed over to Trinity. I'm such a good actress, I must say. It was quite a site. The four of us mingled a bit, and then we turned our attention back to the guy at the counter, who I assumed was the 'hottest kid alive', but from my perspective, he didn't look that hot. Right when I was about to ask where he went to school, he asked the same question. He wasn't supposed to do that, I was! I was contemplating whether to yell, "No, we're supposed to say that," but it would have blown our cover, so I didn't.  
"Hogwarts," Trisha had said sounding important and I rolled my eyes.  
Then this guy who was extreme eye-candy walked out from the back room, "Sirius, tea is ready. Oh, hello ladies. Sirius, ring these beautiful ladies up," and winked at me. Oh, I was in heaven, the Sex God winked at me. Know wonder he winked at me though, I had my jaw hanging down and I was drooling Genesis informed me after we left. DROOLING!? How could I be so idiotic. But I quickly recovered and asked for our changed and scurried out. I was so embarrassed.  
  
7:37 Common room  
The SG! I can't get him out of my mind. I wonder what his name is!? It's probably some sexy name. Oh, who cares? He had a tight black shirt on. Boy, did he have nice abs! I must be dreaming! Pinch me! 


	5. I Haven't Learned How to Share Yet

Willard, Wigs, and Snogging  
Entry 5  
By: Harryett  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to add an extra chapter…I have had it written in a notebook for like 2 weeks, but…I know, I know…don't throw pixie stick dust at me…though I would seriously enjoy it none the less!  
  
10:28 laying on top of sheets on bed  
I slept in, kinda. Oh…I want to go to Hogsmeade now! Right now! Trinity doesn't agree with me, she thinks that Sirius is much cuter than the SG. She has major issues if she can't tell he's the hottest thing ever made (by any two people). He's real sweet too, when he called us beautiful and winked at me, I was floating up in the clouds. Well, at least he has to be sweeter than Willard. That evil cat! Ugh…he tore up my light purple, fuzzy slippers. I can't believe him. He probably thought they were big, fat, fuzzy, juicy rats.  
  
12:02 Common room--I take this stupid journal with me everywhere  
I've been playing chess with this kid. His name's Remus or something odd like that, but lots of people's name are odd aren't they, like mine for example. For heavens sakes I'm a flower. I think I should act more sweet and innocent like a flower, that might get me, somewhere, with guys, other than down…into rows. Trinity says I need to stop being so irritable and sassy. She said something like… "Just stop being you…" but she said the, you, part softly so I could barley make out what she said. Gosh, if people want to say something about me, why don't they just make sure I'm looking at them and say it loud enough for me to hear it. Then I could snap a 'Lily' comment back with my mad speaking skills. Well, back to the subject about chess. I didn't win one game out of the four games we played. He is really good, or I'm extremely bad. More than likely I'm just horridly bad at Wizard's chess, or chess in general for that matter. He's kinda cute too, but not as hot as the SG. Oooooh! Calm down! Hormones taking over my brain! Calm down Lils! Bad thoughts Lily, bad thoughts! No, go-no bad thoughts. I got to stop talking to myself. TTFN  
  
2:44 Down a Hall in a…mirror!?  
I haven't a clue where I am right now. I should be panicking, but I think it's quite funny. I'm lost! Ha ha! I was looking/ wandering around the castle because I was bored, and I stumbled upon a green mirror, so I stared at it, until, I guess, it decided to sucked me in, where I am at the moment. Now, I'm in the mirror, down a hall, where I have no clue is. Never fear, someone will come to my rescue soon…I hope…  
  
  
7:39 bed  
You know the saying, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," or whatever that thing is. Well, it's true. No one ever rescued me. Some stupid first year passed me, and thought I was some person, who was screaming and banging on the inside of the mirror mutely trying to get his attention, which I got, so I could get out. If I ever find that kid, he will be in terrible danger. But, on better terms, I got out when I realized there was a door in the back of the little room. I'm really stupid! It took me a half hour to figure out it was there. When I went through the door and up a flight of spirally stairs, I found a room which contained all sorts of candy and varieties of clothes. I seriously thought I had died and gone to heaven, but I pinched myself to make sure. It was really wicked. I enjoyed getting lost, I guess. The candy was really yummy and fabbidy fab fab! He he! I can still taste the delicately smooth, rich, mouth watering chocolate that melted in your mouth and…MADE ME EXTREMELY THIRSTY, but the room held a fountain that spit up juice. Orange-Pine Banana, my favorite. I took off my cloak (I had clothes on underneath it, of course) and stuffed it full of candy, and hung a couple pairs of clothes on my arm.. There's a stash of candy underneath my bed now. Only me and Skylar know about it. Evil us, whahahahahahaha! Well, I haven't exactly learned how to share yet. Thinking about this is giving me a craving for the delectible candy just lying there, all alone underneath my cold, londly bed. I bet it would love to meet my mouth! CANDY! PIXIE STICKS!  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Farthingale & Princess Tangawine: Thank you, and are we going to do the joint story/ novel…your drama and suspense…and my hilariosity?---I like to make up words! 'gold'ness…and toughness is a word! Haha  
  
Milkyweed: Thanks a bunch…my first REAL reviewer, other than Nicole.  
  
Sineadluv: GRACIAS!  
  
Lee Velviet: Yeah, me too. When I used to have a diary, I used to forget to write and then all the sudden(2 years later) I'd be like….OMG I haven't written in this later…or before I went to bed I'd be like…write in your diary before you forget.  
  
Anakah: The second one is even more hilarious…I think…I was rolling around laughing on the ground…and my friend started laughing at Perkins (restaurant, if you didn't know)  
  
Quinn: Yeah, I must agree…it's the best book ever! I want her to come out with the next one soon!  
  
Sierra Sitruc: The SG stands for Sex God…which is what she calls him…I don't know how you would take the meaning of that…but there could be 2 meanings to that name, that I can think of. I took it as, the male gender(sex) god. Hehehe!  
  
Princess Hermione: Is it that hard to guess? JP!  
  
Roxycanadian2002: I actually don't have the book, I borrowed it from my friend b/c she was reading it and told me it was the funniest/ greatest book ever…I read it every minute I could gather in school to read it and out of school. Now, all the girls at school want to read it…my friend is such a trend setter.  
  
Kt: Thanks a bunch…I read them finally! Hehehe! Surely, e-mail me though…b/c I don't know what you have…AOL, yahoo, or w/e…so…it's not PHILLIP! Have you seen him lately…mowing the grass? Call out his name?  
  
Merci and Ciao to everyone! 


	6. Oops, didn't see you there

Willard, Wigs, and Snogging  
Entry 6  
By: Harryett  
  
A/n: sorry it took so long, I still haven't found the notebook, but…the 3rd book is out! Yay! Hey, sometimes I'm going to put the day in so…just to let you know which day it is because I confuse myself sometimes lol! Jeez I'm unsane!  
  
6:45 a.m. Monday  
Sprawled on the ground  
Jeez…I didn't know I could wake up so early! I'm clearly appalled, I haven't woken up this early since I was, well, I don't think I've ever woken up this early. I have this sudden urge to skip some classes and go see the SG. Patience is a great attribute that some people have fortunately been graced with, but of course, I'm not one of those lucky, blessed people. Well, going to TRY to get some sleep, for I've been terribly sleep deprived lately thinking of the SG, who wouldn't?! TTFN!  
  
9:19 Getting bed soaked because I just got out of the shower and all I have on is a towel  
I was singing in the shower earlier. I was using a shampoo bottle as a microphone, and I slipped on the soapsuds. When I fell, I must have hit my head on the tile wall or something because I woke up with a throbbing headache and the shower water had turned cold. This awkward dream filled my mind, when I was reunited with the world of consciousness, of splashing in a mud puddle when it was raining because I was mad at the wind for it stole my umbrella. The wind is so evil. I'm such a ditz; I don't think I will ever sing in the shower again.  
  
5: 11 At dinner  
I can't believe it! While I was running down the hall, I turned a corner and to my amazement I collided head long into someone walking briskly in my direction. I stumbled a bit, but finally fell flat on my face when someone's leg was extended in front of me. My things scattered in every which way.  
"Watch where you're going," I spat. The day hadn't been going my way so far. First, I fell down the stairs on my way down to the common room. Then, I spilled bacon on me, which left a big stain of bacon grease.  
"Excuse me, I would watch where I was walking next time, sweetie, you're the one who ran into me," he, it was a guy, shot back.  
"If we ran into each other, that would mean that we BOTH weren't looking where we were going, so, therefore it's not entirely my fault now is it?" I said as I looked up and to add to my unfortunate events, it was the SG and Sirius.  
"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know who you were," the words stumbled out of my mouth.  
He must have noticed that I was terrible embarrassed from the horrid expression that was implanted on my face because he smiled his adoring smile and said, "That's ok. I'm glad I ran into you,"  
After my little display of rudeness, he didn't care? Wow, I liked this guy even more.  
  
8:23 Bathroom  
I found Trisha trying to open this journal thingy, but she hadn't succeeded because she is to stupid to figure out that I put a locking curse on it. She probably would have never figured it out even if someone told her. That girl is hopeless. I asked, "Have you ever heard of 'mind your own business or brown noser'?" in my most sarcastic voice.  
She just dropped the bundle of curiosity and fled out of the room because she knew I would have pounded her with my fist if she hadn't. That girl needs a thunderous wake up call that hurts terribly soon. I ran in here with it so that no one else could try to open it. Well, back to business, Trinity says that the SG's name is…James. I thought it was a weird name at first, but it kind of grows on you after a while because I've found myself deeply involved and in love with it. That sounds really sad and corny, but I am. Too bad, that's just the crazy voices of Lily Evans' mind. Got to go, I still have to finish that 13-inch, Herbology essay which, by the way was last Mondays homework, or dormwork? 


	7. The Beginnings Of A NEW Ingenius Plan

Willard, Wigs, and Snogging Entry 7 By: Harryett  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long.I forgot I already wrote the one chapter, and I wrote it all over again. Oops! I'm so forgetful!  
  
7:52 On Bed Trinity informed me today that James, the SG, has a girlfriend. She's a Hufflepuff plus she's ditzy and slutty and.you get the drift don't ya? Well, her name is Alecia. Ugh.I could rip the hair out of my head I'm so agitated that he would go out with scum like her. Then I'll just have to steal his heart away from her now won't I. Whahahaha! Cough cough!  
  
12:16 At Lunch I need a plan to get the SG's attention! It has to be good.no problem for me since I'm such a creative genius. Modest, ain't I? Well, well, well, look what we've got here. I just found a very eye attracting outfit in my closet that must fit into my plans!(get it? Hahaha.um.fine, I'm not offended that u don't get my joke! Hmph!.no just kidding.I didn't even mean to do that really.)  
  
11:23 SLEEEEEEEEEEP IS GOOOOOOOOOOD! Sleep is yummy. Cannot find sleep. Let's try counting hypogriffs. One.awe it's so cute! Two.haha it tripped over the fence. Three.are they supposed to have five legs?.Sno-ore!  
  
A/N: Ok, it's summer now, so I'm busier than ever at this time.I swim 24/7, but it's paying off.I got a 26 in freestyle!!!!!!! Yay! I'm soooo happy.(u probably don't know what I'm talking about so just ignore me and review! Thanks bunches!)  
  
Cheerios 


	8. I'm baaaack!

Willard, Wigs, and Snogging  
By: Harryett  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potterish is JKR's and anything to do w/ the series of Confessions of Georgia Nickleson is that series'…!  
A/N: Hey! It's been such a long time! I'm extremely sorry about that! I just started a new school and yah! And I was just looking on my computer and found that I had written one entry and never finished/ posted.   
8:11  
Done getting ready for classes/ breakfast  
I didn't sleep very well last night. I had dreamt that a multi-colored ice cream cone was trying to eat me. It was yelling, "You can eat me, but I can't eat you?" It was crazy/ totally freaky! If you woke up thinking that a giant ice cream cone was attacking you you'd be too, but then I fell out of the bed. My head is now the lucky owner of a giant bruise the size of an orange. Geez Louise! People are gonna wonder if I beat myself up. Trinity coming…SG I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!  
  
…so now I totally forget the actual books I was supposed to be basing this FIC on! I'm such a twirp! But here it goes…  
  
Tuesday, 21 Feb.  
9:11 In Transfiguration  
Hey again. Lily Evans here. Remember me? It's been so long, I know, but I got caught up in things that I totally forgot about writing in this and I didn't want to. Lot's of things have changed since the last time I've written. Now my red hair is a bit darker, almost auburn, instead of the orangy-red it used to be, and it's also longer (down to my shoulder blades). But the biggest change is…I don't go to Hogwarts anymore. I haven't told anyone about what happened yet, and I probably should tell someone, or…someTHING.   
One day Professor Dumbledore called me to his office to talk to me. When I got there he looked as if a stampede of gazelles had trodden on him. I'd never seen him without the usual twinkle in his eye and bright smile on his face, so I knew something was definitely wrong. It's kind of a blur what happened next, but he informed me that my parents had been killed by a rising dark lord named Voldemort and I would be moving to France to live with my mom's cousin who was a witch also, and I would attend Bauxbattons, a magical school in France.   
Next, I remember laying in bed for days just crying. Trinity, Makayla, and some of my other friends would come in and try to console me, but it didn't help. I was utterly miserable! Stuff like this (parents getting murdered by wizards who have taken to many bludgers to the head) just doesn't happen to me; it happens to other people, not ME! Then I wondered if I wasn't a witch, maybe they wouldn't have died and we'd still be a happy family.  
Finally, the day came when I had to leave, so I just magically packed my things, boarded the train, and I was off. I didn't say good bye to anyone, not even Trinity, my best friend who was always there for me, they didn't even know I was leaving. Now, I regret not saying good bye, they probably were all worried sick. I really want to go back there, but then I'm scared of facing them all.  
I came across this journal today when I was unpacking all my things. The whole time I was here, in France, I never touched any of my stuff except clothes and school books because it hurt to much to look at the other things that reminded me of Hogwarts. Sometimes I have dreams about the Sex God. Maybe I would have had a chance with him if I hadn't left, but we'll never know now, will we?   
I'm thinking about writing to Trinity, but I don't know what to say, how to explain.   
On a brighter note, France is gorgeous and there are some pretty HOT guys here, but none compare to the SG!! There were some cute guys when I was eating at a café the other day, but then there's this language barrier. I wish I would have taken French at primary school or something. Now, at Bauxbattons I have to take French as one of my electives, but it's a pretty interesting language, and I'm catching on pretty quickly. Well I'm off to study some. 'Till next time, which hopefully will be somewhat soon.  
  
A/N: WOW! I haven't written in a LOOOOOONG time. Ha! I hope it's not THAT bad. Review please! And tell me if I'm confusing because I confuse myself almost always! :o/ Thanks for putting up with me. Luv you all! 


End file.
